Various online entities such as GOOGLE™ or YAHOO® facilitate marketplaces in which multiple sellers may offer products to consumers. Many of the sellers that list products may operate their enterprises in a manner that ultimately reduces their profitability due to a lack of knowledge and experience as to how to run an online enterprise.